Unique and perfect
by ImprisonedByTechnology
Summary: Cedric has noticed quite a few things about Hermione that make her the perfect girl.


Cedric focuses on what he is about to do. Many people might be surprised at his actions, but he doesn't care. He will do what his heart asks him to.

With a hopeful smile he approaches the girl while she is at the library -it would seem as if she is always there, wanting to drown herself in knowledge- and quickens his steps when he notices Viktor Krum watching her closely. Can he be there for the same reasons Cedric is? He doesn't want to risk it and walks forward to the girl.

She is too focused on her reading to see Cedric sit besides her, and for a moment he wonders if he should interrupt her concentration. The slight frown she has makes him smile with tenderness, and he watches as she slowly bites her bottom lip and mutters some words to herself.

He chuckles at her, thinking how adorable she is, and she turns to him.

"Cedric," she says, surprised. "Can I do anything for you?"

Cedric marvels at how the light and shade play with her eyes, making them brown and gold and sometimes even black. He could spend all day watching them, but he has more pressing matters.

"I would like to be your date at the Yule Ball," he says, feeling her magic surrounding the area. Hermione always has this strange aura about her; powerful and warm, just like she is. "Of course, if you allow me to."

He knows she doesn't believe him as her eyes reflect wonder and excitement. Hermione takes her time to answer, and he uses that time to try and memorize her face. From her elegant and somewhat bushy brows, to her delicate chin.

"I'd like that," she answers finally, a shyness in her voice he had never heard before. "Would you pick me up outside my Common Room, or would you like to meet at the Great Hall?"

The way Hermione asks those questions is cautious, as if he should suddenly tell her he's only joking. Tenderly, as if treating with a unicorn, he approaches his hand to hers and envelopes it. But when Cedric feels her hand tense, he retreats his own. He might want to make her feel more at ease, but grabbing her hand won't do. Yet.

"What would you like?" Cedric asks her, immediately knowing he made the right choice as her lips form a sweet smile.

"I'll meet you outside my Common Room," she informs him, with a bossy but nervous voice and a friendly smile. "I... I'll wear blue." she says and he nods, taking note of it. He would have to change his current robes, then.

He stands up to leave, as he doesn't want to intrude in her time any longer. He has seen how much she values her privacy and her free time: she has too little of those, thanks to Harry and the Weasley boy.

"Do you want to stay?" Hermione asks him, nervous but always confident. Cedric likes that about her. With a grin, he takes a seat in front of her and picks one of the many books in front of her.

"Is this muggle medicine?" he asks.

Hermione nods. "I was thinking on going to med school, once I graduate Hogwarts."

He can tell she hasn't told that to anyone before, and feels glad for the trust she puts on him.

"I think that's very noble of you," he tells her, watching her face light up with pride when he speaks those words. "What kind of doctor would you like to be?"

She thinks for a moment.

"When I was a child I wanted to be a oncologyst... A cancer doctor," she says. "But I don't think I want that, anymore."

"Why?" Cedric asks, really interested in her answer.

"I wouldn't be able to inform a family of their child's imminent death," Hermione tells him, a strange fear in her eyes.

Cedric doesn't know what to say. That's why he never goes to funerals and only sends _Get Well_ cards instead of going to St. Mungo's to see ill relatives: he can't bear the thought of death.

"So," he says after a few seconds of silence. "What do you want to be now?"

"Maybe a surgeon," she tells him, excitedly this time. "If I study to be a healer both here, in our world, and in the muggle world, and I get really proficient at non-verbal casting, I would be capable of healing muggles while operating them. I don't know if it has been done before, but I am looking for testimonial and experiences of Healers but I can't find anything in here. I've thought of looking in the Restricted Section but I don't know if Madam Pomfrey would grant me a pass."

She stops suddenly and looks at him.

"You're not telling me to shut up."

Cedric frowns.

"Why would I?" he asks. "I like hearing you talk about what makes you passionate," Cedric tells her. "You can't always find a witch with enough dedication to something; they all tend to be bland and lame. Take Cho Chang, for example. She's an above average Quidditch player, but if she trained she would be better. Instead, she spends her time trying to find the right husband and most witches here are like her. I like your passion, Hermione, I like your uniqueness. That's why I asked you to be my date."

At first Hermione is clearly confused. Cedric doesn't like that she finds hard to believe any compliment; she should be treated better. Hell, she should be worshipped for her loyalty, her bravery, her intelligence and her ambition.

"I don't know what to say," she finally tells him. "I just do what I like."

"Exactly. You live doing what you like instead of doing what people think you should do." he looks at her, not wanting to miss her surprised face when he tells her everything he has noticed about her. "That's why I find you perfect, Hermione."


End file.
